An Unforeseen Creation
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: Poseidon is in love with Artemis, but what is she loved him back? And what if Artemis becomes pregnant with the next child of Poseidon? Follow the story of Katelyn "Kipcha" Jackson and her twin sister Taylor Elizabeth Jackson and watch the madness insue
1. A New Love

**Yes I know I should be updating my other story but I finished this one before the other but I didn't feel like typing it up until now. So yeah no hating on my story cause haters are never liked and I hope you like this one =)**

_Poseidon's POV_

It was the Summer Solstice, two years after the issue with Gaea. The Olympians were still a tad shaken by the entire ordeal. I attempted to pay attention to Zeus rambling on about keeping Typhon asleep and the rest of the Titans in check, but I was too distracted. The way her auburn hair was braided and resting on her shoulder drove me crazy. The look she got in her eyes whenever something good camp up made me crave her attention. How her silver dress flowed down her body so elegantly made me want her body…but I knew I could never have her. She was Artemis, virgin Goddess of the hunt.

"Poseidon! Get your head out of the sea foam" Hermes whispered as he nudged me from his throne. I returned my gaze to Zeus, hoping Artemis didn't know I was staring at her.

"Meeting adjourned" Zeus boomed as he rose from his throne. Hera did the same and led Zeus to their room, probably keeping a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't get any more mortals pregnant. I rose from my throne and began walking towards the entrance until I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned and gazed into the mysterious silver eyes of the Goddess I wanted more then anything.

"Greeting Lady Artemis. Do you wish to speak with me?" I asked with a slight smile growing on my face.

"Yes Lord Poseidon. Come with me back to my temple here" she stated as she gracefully walked out of the throne room, her movement looking like she was walking in the moonlight from the windows above us. Something must have been up since she almost goes into her temple. I followed her across the courtyard and into a silver Greek temple, her name in Greek above the entrance. We walked in and I was amazed by the architecture. The roof displayed an exact replica of the night sky, a full moon in the center. The walls were decorated with various trophies, come extinct, some mythological, and some normal animals. The floor was cold marble with an occasional animal rug. Artemis led me to the center of the temple and sat on one of the leather couches. I sat down next to her, curious on what she wanted.

"What is this about Artemis?" I asked.

"There is something I've wanted to try, but it had to have been with you" she replied, her eyes locked on mine.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I wanted to do this…" she whispered before pressing her lips on mine. I was caught by complete surprise, but it was like nothing I had ever experienced before; although that didn't stop me from kissing back. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap so she was facing me. Her arms slid around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. My tongue ran across her bottom lip, wishing to enter. She softly moaned as she granted access for me. We fought for dominance, making it feel like there were sparks flying through the air. My arms slid down past her waist and onto her butt, feeling perfectly in my hands. She pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Poseidon…you know this is forbidden" she stated in a serious tone.

"And yet it feels so right" I whispered as I lightly squeezed. She nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck, trying to mask the moan that escaped her mouth.

"But what if my father finds out? He'll tear you to pieces" she whispered fearfully. I moved one hand and stroked her cheek.

"Artemis…I can't tell you how long I have waited for you. If you do not want me, I understand. But if you do, you must take a chance. What do we have to lose?" I asked softly.

"You don't have anything to lose…but I'll lose what makes me different then all the other goddesses…" she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"We don't have to tell anyone about this…it could be our little secret" I replied as I wiped away her tear. I had never seen her acting like this…but it caused my respect for her to grow more and more.

"What about Aphrodite? Shouldn't she be able to know when these things are occurring? I mean she is the goddess of love" Artemis asked, her hand reaching up and resting on mine.

"Surprisingly no. She just knows that something is going that is deemed strange" I answered confidently. After all…Aphrodite had no idea about me and Sally when it happened.

"I knew there were some decent men out in the world…" she muttered under her breath.

"So what is your choice?"

"I choose you" she whispered. I returned my hand to her butt and rose from the couch. Artemis led me into the bed room that was in the far back of the temple. The room was decorated with even more animal trophies and the bed was a queen sized wrapped in a wolf-skin blanket. I set her down on the bed and smiled at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is no turning back"

"I want you Lore Poseidon, more than anything in the world"

~Meanwhile~

Aphrodite was jerked away from her dreams; something unnatural was occurring in the world of love. She glanced over and saw Hephaestus snoring on the other side of the bed. Her head bean to ach, unsure of what was going on. Aphrodite got out of bed and walked to the stone fountain that was in the center of the bedroom. She pulled out a golden drachma from her robe and performed the summons for Iris. A picture of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase asleep in the Poseidon cabin appeared in the mist. Aphrodite willed another picture to form, Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll kissing below Thalia's tree. Another picture formed of Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez appeared of them talking in front of the Hermes cabin.

"What could possibly be the cause of this"


	2. Discovering The Mistake

_Artemis's POV_

I paced around my tent, counting numbers in my head. It had been 7 weeks since that amazing night with Poseidon and I hadn't heard much from him since. I grabbed my bow and walked out of my tent, a full moon high in the sky. A few hunters were sitting around the fire, but their eyes were instantly filled with fear when they saw me. I gave them a quizzical look and continued into the forest. Once covered by the trees I turned and began listening to what they were saying.

"Better not piss her off" Ali, one of the older hunters, stated.

"Why?" Becca, a newer hunter, asked innocently.

"It's Artemis's special time…" Ali replied feeling awkward.

"But she's a Goddess…"

"She's still a woman. She can have kids but chooses not to have them" Ali stated. My mind instantly blanket out. Ali was right about my time…but I wasn't having it. I looked down at my stomach in complete fear.

"No…it can't be…" I whispered. I hurried back into camp and into Thalia's tent. Thalia was lying on her cot asleep.

"Thalia! I must speak with you! I commanded. Thalia's eyes fluttered open and stared at me. She quickly rolled out of bed, her circlet falling out of her hair.

"Yes milady, what is it?" She asked, her eyes meeting mine.

"I must step away for a short period of time. Watch over camp in my absence" I replied as I picked up the circlet.

"Yes, but may I ask why?" she asked. I placed the circlet back in my hear in a somewhat motherly way.

"Just some personal things I need taken care of. I'll be back by sunrise" I stated as I walked out of her tent. I disappeared from camp and reappeared at a Walgreens in Denver, a place where I shouldn't run into any other gods…hopefully. I aged myself to look 21, hopefully not getting any judging looks from the cashier when I pay for…the test. I quickly walked and bought the first test I could find. I sighed as I held it in my hands, completely shocked that I was in this position. I quickly paid and walked into the bathroom. After 5 minutes, my fate was sealed by a little pink plus sign; I would have to next child of Poseidon. I created a rainbow and pulled out a drachma. I whispered the summons and hoped no one else was in here. An image of Poseidon appeared on his throne in his underwater kingdom. He glanced up and smile.

"Artemis, what can I do for you?" He asked cheerfully.

"We need to speak alone…its important" I replied biting my lip.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Just meet me at Mount Rushmore…please" I asked not looking at him.

"Alright I'll be there soon" he stated before waving away the mist. I disappeared once more and reappeared on one of the viewing sports for the national landmark. I was still biting my lip, completely terrified at what he would do or say. A hand rested on my shoulder, making me turn. Those sea-green eyes filled me with warmth even though they were full of concern. The black messy hair made me want to run my hands through it like I had done before. I hugged him tightly as he aged down to about 22. "Whats wrong?"

"I…I…" I tried to say but buried my head into his chest and began to cry. His arms wrapped around my back and began rubbing it soothingly.

"Shh…don't cry. Just tell me whats wrong"

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered as I looked up at him.

"But…but…" he tried to say as he let go of me and backed away.

"We can raise the baby in your kingdom and no one would ever know. It could just be the two of us" I replied as my hands went into his. He dropped his hands and looked away.

"No…I can't…" he muttered, sending shock through me.

"But…what about that night? How can you say that?" I questioned feeling heart broken.

"I know what we did! But I can't raise another baby….let alone a god baby" he stated turning away from me.

"I didn't plan for this to happen but it did Poseidon! I need you now more than ever!" I replied trying hard not to keep crying.

"I know but I can't! I just can't Artemis!" he yelled.

"This is harder for me! This wasn't supposed to happen to me! It should have happened to Aphrodite or Demeter! But not me! I can't do this alone! I need the man I fell in love with me to help me!" I cried out, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"The man you love can't help you! He just needs…" he tried to reply but disappeared in the wind, his only trace being the smell of sea salt.

"No…" I whispered as I fell to my knees. My words were replied with cries that echoed off of the stoney faces of the famous Athena children. After hours of crying the sun began to peak over the faces, letting me know that it was time to go. I disappeared and reappeared back at camp, the tailed of my tears still on my face. I turned back to about 16 years old and slowly moved through the camp. The other hunters emerged from their tents and looked at me with quizzical looks. I ducked my head and walked into my tent without another word. Thalia was sitting on the floor, waiting for my return.

"What is wrong my lady?" she asked as she got up. I shook my head and laid down on my cot. I curled up in a ball and silently cried, hoping Thalia would leave me alone. But instead of leaving, she sat on the side of the cot and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Please Lady Artemis…let me help you"

"I'm pregnant…with a sea spawn…" I muttered.

"But…you're Lady Artemis…I thought you were against that" Thalia replied in complete shock. I sat up and looked at her.

"I was…until after the battle with Kronos. I got these warm feelings whenever I saw Poseidon. It was like I needed him. And last month at the Summer Solstice, I found out that he wanted me and…because of my mistake, I am pregnant." I said in a cold tone of voice.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Thalia asked sympathetically.

"I will have the child…and leave it at Camp Half-Blood, hopefully giving it a better life then what I could give it" I sighed.

"Now are you sure that is best? The child is a destined god…"

"A god that shouldn't exist; I know my responsibility and I am going to accept the fate of my mistake" I replied coldly. Thalia sighed and looked at me, her eyes peering into mine.

"Well, you won't be doing it alone. You have me and the hunters. We'll be there through it all" she replied with a smile. I looked at her and slightly smiled.

"Thanks Thalia"

"No problem" she replied. I wiped away the tear and walked out of the tent. It was about 7 in the morning and our camp was thriving. The hunters all stopped at once when I walked out. I told all of them the news and they took it a lot better than I thought. No one abandoned us or screamed horrible things. They all cheered and demanded to play with it once it was born. I just smiled; happy our little family would stay together through this dark time.


	3. The Birth Of A Lifetime

We stayed in our little camp in the southern part of the Teton Mountains for the nine months. Each day it was like my belly grew bigger and bigger, making hunting harder for me. Because of my…predicament…it was a little tricky getting out of the Winter Solstice, but I was "sick with a horrible disease" and couldn't leave bed…and I didn't want to give it to Apollo.

I walked out of my tent due any week when I felt something I had never felt before. Some form of liquid flowed down from my toga, filling me with slight fear; and then the contractions began. I cried out, probably loud enough to shake the leaves from the trees. Phoebe and Thalia came rushing out of their tents and over to me.

"My lady we must get you into your tent" Phoebe said as she hurriedly grabbed my arm. I nodded and cried out once more, pain in a place I had never thought could hurt. Thalia walked ahead of us and held open the tent flap. I waddled in and waited for the bed to be shifted to something more than a cot. At my command the bed transformed into a real twin bed at the center of my tent. I laid down, another contraction passing through. Thalia pulled up a chair next to the bed and put a towel against my forehead, wiping away my sweat.

"Phoebe…do you know what you are doing?" I asked wearily.

"Um…well…sorta…" she replied as she slid my toga over my belly. I could feel my cheeks turning red; I never thought one of my hunters would be seeing my…womanhood. But sadly I had no choice…More contractions passed, growing more and more painful; more hunters came into my tent, waiting for the birth of my baby. Hours passed when Phoebe looked up with a ruler in hand. "I think you are dilated enough to start pushing" she stated as she went back down to check once again. I looked up at Thalia and gave a weary grin. She smiled and wiped sweat off my face once more. Preparing for the next contraction, I gritted my teeth. I pushed as the contraction passed through, crying out in pain once more. Phoebe was saying something but I couldn't hear her. After a few more contractions, a cry pieced the air as sharp as a knife; the cry of a new born baby.

"It's a girl!" Thalia stated with a huge smile on her face. I tried to smile as Phoebe handed my daughter to Thalia but another contraction passed through.

"Phoebe! I thought this was over!" I shrieked as another went through my body. Her head disappeared then reappeared with a surprised look on her face.

"Another baby is crowning my lady!" she replied as she prepared for a second delivery. Twenty minutes later, a second cry came from below. Thalia handed me the first baby before taking the second to get it cleaned. I wearily smiled as a pair of sea green eyes looked up at me. A tear slid down my cheek as I held one of my daughters that I could never keep. Thalia handed me the other, a pair of silver eyes, exactly like mine, peered up at me.

"What will you name them?" Maria, a ten year old hunter, asked. I handed the youngest back to Thalia and gazed at the other.

"I want them to be seen as half-bloods…so the oldest shall be…Katelyn Amy" I said before holding her closer. She began to cry, a hungry newborn. I adjusted my toga and began breast feeding her. Katelyn quietly began to suck, every once in a while making a quiet slurp.

"And this one?" Thalia asked as she held the nameless baby.

"Taylor Elizabeth" I replied as I glanced over at Thalia. Then my heart sank deep into my chest; I would have to get rid of them. More tears slid down my cheeks as I looked down at Katelyn and then over at Taylor. "give me Taylor…" I commanded. Thalia nodded and placed Taylor into the crook of my left arm. As she made contact with my arm, visions flashed through my mind. Pictures of two teenage girls suited in battle armor, waiting to be sent into battle. They appeared to be arguing, the one with auburn hair coming out from her helmet drawing a sword. The other drew a bow and readied an arrow on the drawstring, but the auburn girl threw the sword at the feet of the other girl and walked away.

"My lady…is something wrong?" Thalia asked, jerking me away from my vision.

"No…we just need to get them to camp" I replied as I shifted to stop Taylor's whimpers with milk.

"But you aren't strong enough to go. You need your rest" Phoebe cut in as she walked over to the other side of my bed.

"It must be done now. Before any other of the Olympians find out" I snapped as I sat up. Phoebe backed up and didn't say another word. Both babies let go of me at the same time and began dozing off. "I'll see you when I get back" I stated before I disappeared. I reappeared on Half-Blood Hill, rain beginning to fall down the outside of the borders. Only a few lights were on in the Big House, but none of the lights reached the door. I ran down the hill and slopped at the door. I set down the twins and covered them in a blanket that I made appear. I waved my hand over Katelyn and a necklace appeared around her neck. It was sterling silver and had a star pendant dangling at the end, her name engraved on it. I did the same for Taylor but the necklace had a moon pendant handing from the chain, her name engraved on it. These necklaces would grow as the two girls would grow, so that the necklaces would fit them properly. I turned away from the twins and ran away, my tears mixing with the rain drops.


	4. Who Will Care?

_Percy's POV_

I smiled as I walked from the arena, Annabeth's hand in mine. Her bangs kept getting in the way of her beautiful eyes, making her look adorable. We passed by the Big House and heard a strange noise; a baby crying.

"Did you hear that?" Annabeth asked bluntly as she stopped dead in her tracks. I nodded slowly and let go of her hand. We slowly walked to the door of the Big House, trying to find the source of the noise. Annabeth stopped and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Two babies" she replied as she walked up and picked one up. I had to admit, she looked amazing holding that baby. We had talked about kids, but we decided to wait until after we were married.

"Do they have any name markings or something?" I asked as I picked up the other one. Annabeth picked up the star pendant that was on the necklace of that the baby was wearing.

"Her name is Katelyn Amy" Annabeth replied while looking back up at me. I picked up the moon pendant on this baby and felt the engraving.

"This one is Taylor Elizabeth" I replied as I looked back at Annabeth. She was looking down at Katelyn rather perplexed.

"She has your eyes Perce" she stated in a low tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked over at Katelyn. She had the same sea-green eyes as me…and my father.

"C'mon…we must tell Chiron" she stated as she walked into the Big House. I followed her and walked into the living room. Chiron and Mr. D were playing gin around the coffee table, not noticing us.

"Chiron…Mr. D, we found something outside the front door" I stated, drawing their attention away from the game. Chiron wheeled over and looked rather perplexed.

"How strange…" he muttered as he took Taylor out of my arms. Mr. D walked over and made notes of the babies. He walked over to Annabeth and sniffed Katelyn. When he raised his head, his eyes were full of fear.

"Peter Johnson get those monsters out of here!" he yelled as he backed away.

"Now Dionysus, let's be reasonable" Chiron chided as he gave Mr. D a strange look.

"Those are demons! They cannot exist! They'll destroy us all!" he screamed before disappearing, leaving the room smelling like grapes. Annabeth and I shared a questionable look, as if asking what the hell have we brought in.

"What are we going to do Chiron?" Annabeth asked, her gaze returning to Chiron.

"Well…someone needs to take care of them. I could call up an orphanage in the morning" he stated as he handed Taylor back to me. I glanced over at Annabeth, who was looking down at Katelyn. I could tell she was falling in love with Katelyn, and I was falling in love with Taylor.

"We can take care of them" I said as I looked up at Chiron. Both he and Annabeth gave me surprised looks.

"Percy…what are you thinking?" Annabeth questioned.

"These babies need us Annabeth. And I know you don't want to let them go to an orphanage. And I know how much you've wanted a baby. Why not just keep them?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh I don't know Percy…what about college? We got accepted to Notre Dame!" she replied, thoughts going through her mind on what we should do.

"We can get a town house in South Bend! Live off campus or get an apartment on campus. C'mon Annabeth, I know how much you want this" I replied. She sighed and looked at me with a slight smile.

"Alright Percy. We'll keep Taylor and Katelyn" she stated.

"Now you both need to know what this will be dangerous. Taking two half-bloods and bringing them with a child of the Big Three? You'll be in much more danger then normal" Chiron stated nervously. I took one more look at Annabeth and smiled.

"We can handle it"

_Dionysus's POV_

I reappeared at the Throne Room on Olympus and was still afraid. Zeus and Hera were sitting on their thrones, quietly talking with Hermes. For the first time in millennia I ran over to them. Zeus looked up and gave me a very puzzled look.

"Dionysus, what do you think you are doing here? You know your punishment has not been finished" Zeus stated, sparks flickering in his eyes.

"I know…but…it's…gravely…important" I puffed as I bent over completely out of breath.

"Well, get on with it!" Zeus boomed. I straightened up and looked directly at them.

"There are two new gods at camp" I stated darkly. Hera looked at Zeus in complete shock.

"How?" Zeus demanded causing thunder to roll through the building.

"I'm unsure. They were left on the porch this evening" I replied, fear slightly nipping at my voice.

"Get me Aphrodite! She will know the cause of it!" Zeus growled. Hermes nodded and flew out of the room. Moments later Hermes came back with Aphrodite following.

"Yes?" she asked as she stood next to me.

"There are two new gods. Who are their parents?" Zeus questioned, spit flying from his mouth.

"So that's what gave me a headache! I could feel when the two were conceived but could not figure the parents" she replied in a very Ah-ha tone of voice.

"Well, I want them sent to Tartarus!" Zeus demanded. Hera smacked him on his arm and glared.

"Those gods have done nothing wrong! So what if they came into existence? If they do something wrong then we can send them to Tartarus, but until then they shall live" Hera stated angrily. Zeus gave her a looked but instantly knew he would not win this fight; Hera could scare the shit out of anyone.

"Fine…but they must be watched carefully…new gods can be very destructive" Zeus stated feeling defeated by his own wife. I nodded and traveled back to camp. Chiron was sitting in the living room, rubbing his temples.

"Where are the babies?" I asked, catching his attention.

"Percy and Annabeth are taking them in instead of putting them in an orphanage" Chiron replied. I began to rub my head, completely blow away. "Is something wrong?"

"Those aren't half-bloods. Those are real gods" I stated coldly.

"Should we let them keep them?" Chiron asked nervously.

"As long as no one tells them, it'll be fine" I replied even though I had no idea if I was right or wrong.


	5. Gaining Powers

~15 years later~

_Taylor's POV_

"Taylor! Let's get a move on!" Dad called from downstairs. I grabbed my duffle bag and hurried downstairs. Dad smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I can't believe you and Kipcha are heading to camp for the third year" he stated as he walked out to the garage.

"Dad, we aren't babies anymore. We have been able to handle ourselves quite fine" I replied as I got in the backseat. Kipcha was sitting with her headphones blasting music through her ear drums. Her eyes were locked on the window, waiting to leave. Mom walked out and got in the passenger seat as Dad put our bags in the trunk. He got in and drove all the way to camp. He parked near a path to camp and got out. We all got out and went to the back of the Honda Civic. Dad opened the trunk and distributed the bags.

"Mess with Emily and Darren Stoll for us" Mom said as she hugged me. I laughed and nodded.

"Are they finally coming?" Kipcha asked as she hugged Dad.

"Yep, but make sure they have fun and don't get killed by any Ares kids" Dad replied as he let go and hugged me. Mom did the same with Kipcha and let go. Dad let go and handed me my bag. Kipcha grabbed hers and waved a final goodbye before turning and walking down the path. I smiled and followed her. We came up to the top of Half-Blood Hill and were stopped by two guys.

"Can I help you?" Kipcha asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, can I have your name sweetheart?" the one on the right asked. I bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh. Kipcha reached up her shorts and pulled out a dagger from the holder it was kept in. She stepped closer and put the blade against his stomach.

"It sure as hell isn't sweetheart. Now fuck off before I push my little friend farther into your liver" she growled into his ear. He nodded terrified and hurried away, leaving the other boy behind in his dust.

"I'm sorry about Calvin…he's new around and hasn't quite figured out that girls here aren't like mortal girls" the guy said giving me a small smile.

"I noticed…" Kipcha growled.

"I'm Ryan by the way, son of Hermes" he replied holding out his hand. Kipcha disregarded it and walked to the cabins. I rolled my eyes and shook it.

"Taylor Jackson. And that is my sister Kipcha"

"That's a weird name. Did your parents hate her or something?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head at his question.

"No, her real name is Katelyn. When she spoke her first word it was Kipcha and she couldn't say anything else. So Dad started calling her that" I replied as I let go of his hand and smiled.

"Ah…so who is your god parent?" he asked as we started walking towards the cabins.

"I'm actually the grandchild of Athena and Poseidon. My parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" I replied as we stopped at the Poseidon cabin. The smell of sea air flooded my nose and made me feel more at home than my actual home.

"Dang! You guys are like legacies!" Ryan stated in awe. I shrugged and stepped onto the porch.

"It's alright I guess. I'll see you around" I replied before walking in. Dad says it looks exactly the same as when he went to camp here. Fountain in the back with a crack in it, bunks along the wall but few are actually used, not a whole lot that should really have changed. Kipcha was standing over her bed, pulling out a silver bikini. She glanced over at me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm going for a swim. Care to join?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied as I set my stuff on my bunk and pulled out a dark blue bikini. We changed and headed out to the dock. The water was calm and clear as the sky. We both dove in and sank down to the bottom, greeting the nyaids on the way down. "You looked like you were going to gut that one kid like a fish" I said as I sat down on the sand.

"Eh, he deserved it. No one calls me sweetheart except for Mom and Dad" she replied as she laid down and stared at the sun shining through the water.

"You do know that you kind of give off a lesbian vibe that way. Rejecting all those guys and stuff" I replied as I looked up at the same view as her.

"I just don't think of guys here that way. They are all pigs and I like some decency when it comes to guys I like" Kipcha replied as she looked over at me.

"Still waiting for Alex to call you back?" I asked, probably stepping over the line. Kipcha looked away from me and sighed heavily. "He'll come around. Just give him some time"

"Well I don't have all the time in the world. I can't waste my life waiting for him. I want to do something more than stay here. I feel like I have a greater for all this" she stated as she waved her hand around.

"Just be patient. The Fates probably think this is done for a reason and you need to accept that" I replied, keeping a calm tone even though I knew she was getting mad.

"I'm tired of being patient!" she yelled as she slammed her fist onto the ground. The instant her hand made contact with the sand, all the water seemed to be drained from our spot, forming a huge wall of water surrounding us. The water crashed all around us, probably creating a huge wave crashing on shore. Somehow Kipcha and I stayed still even though the force should have knocked us away.

"What the fuck just happened?" I yelled, completely shook up.

"I don't know!" she yelled back, sounding as scared as I was. Her skin was completely pale and her eyes flickered with fear and confusion.

"You…caused…a wave…" I stated in shock. She looked down at her hands in complete disbelief.

"I did..with my bare hands…" she stated. She looked back up at me and bit her lip, hoping I had a single clue on who this all happened; but she knew that I knew as much as she did. "What should we do?" she asked fearfully.

"We have to tell Chiron"


	6. Shocking News

_Kipcha's POV_

We submerged form the water and saw many other campers staring at the water. The time had changed to a much higher level than a normal tide change. We quickly swam to shore and ran to our cabin. We changed and walked out of the cabin and noticed a band of girls walking through the courtyard. Their leader appeared to look about 16 years old and had a tiara thing in her black hair. All the girls were wearing white shirts with camo pants and combat boots with bows strung to their backs. Their leader glanced over at us and stopped dead in her tracks. Her electric blue eyes seemed both shocked and full of fear. The others glanced over ant all got the same look. I looked over at Taylor, trying to figure out the reason for the stares. She shrugged and we continued to the Big House. Without knocking on the door, we walked in on Chiron and Mr. D talking to some 12 year old girl. The three hadn't noticed us and continued talking quietly.

"Chiron…I need to talk to you…its important" I said nervously. The three turned and looked at Taylor and I quizzically. The girl had the same hair color and type as me and the same eye color as Taylor.

"In a moment, I must finish speaking with Lady Artemis" Chiron replied before turning back to the group.

"But Chiron…"I tried to cut in but I stopped. Artemis was staring at us like the group of girls did earlier, the fear clearly in her eyes.

"Oh let Kylie Johnson talk…we weren't talking about anything important" Mr. D said before getting up and walking out of the living room. Chiron turned around in his wheel chair and faced us.

"Okay Kipcha, what is it?" he asked. Artemis gave me a strange look at hearing my name, as if expecting something else.

"Well today when I was in the water I slammed my fist into the sand and then all the water disappeared around us and changed the tide" I explained in a quick fashion. Artemis's eyes widened and she began mumbling to herself in Greek in a tone that I couldn't really understand. Chiron looked at Artemis, concern in his eyes. I looked at Taylor looking confused and she was just as confused as me.

"Could dad do stuff like that since he was Poseidon's son?" Taylor asked, trying to get the two to talk.

"I'm not sure if he could…I knew he could never change the tide though" Chiron replied, not looking at us.

"But then why can I? Dad should have more powers than me…and can Taylor do it too?" I questioned rather confused. Chiron and Artemis shared a concerned looked.

"Should I tell them?" Chiron asked. She sighed and shook her head. She looked up and gazed at us, sadness in her eyes.

"Do you both have necklaces with your names on it? And no matter how much you grew, the necklaces always fit just right?" Artemis asked somewhat randomly. Without thinking I reached up and touched the star pendant on my necklace, feeling the engraving against my thumb. I glanced over and saw Taylor was doing the same thing. We both nodded and continued to pay attention to the goddess.

"And for some reason you have never been severally hurt or even bled?" she asked. I nodded and looked at Artemis suspiciously, trying to see where she was going with these questions.

"And have you noticed that you look more like Percy and not at all like Annabeth?" she questioned.

"Where are you going with this?" Taylor asked rather demandingly.

"Percy is not your father…he is you're brother…and…I am your mother…"Artemis stated, her eyes locking onto the carpet. I was sent into a complete shock, unsure how to feel. Taylor balled up her fists, anger radiating from her body.

"So does that make us gods?" I asked. Artemis looked up at me and slowly nodded.

"Then why did you leave us? You could have raised us properly and this wouldn't have been a problem" Taylor snapped. Chiron and I gave her shocked looks, unsure what Artemis would do to her.

"I had to! I could not raise you and Katelyn…and your father…" she tried to explain until tears gathered in her eyes; I was somewhat shocked that she used my real name. And I guess dad rejected her after finding out she was pregnant. Taylor was still angry, her eyes glaring daggers at the goddess. Without another word she stormed out of the Big House. Artemis buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "This is all my fault…"

"No…I'll get her back…" I replied before walking out of the cabin, hoping Taylor would listen to me.


	7. Acceptance or Rejection?

_Taylor's POV_

I stormed out of the Big House, too furious to want to speak another word to that stupid goddess that proclaimed to be my mother. I stomped into the Poseidon cabin and slammed the door behind me, shaking the bunks from the impact. I sat down on my bed and began sobbing. My entire life had been a complete lie. I heard the door open and saw Kipcha walk over and sit down next to me.

"Everything…was a lie" I muttered as I buried my head against her shoulder. Her arm reached around and rubbed my back.

"I know…but now this explains so much of our childhood! Think of all the great things we can do! And with Artemis here, she can help us learn out powers!" she replied actually sounding amazed by all this. I moved away from her and was shocked.

"You think…this is okay?" I questioned.

"Well…yeah…I always had the feeling Annabeth wasn't really our mom. They way she looked at Percy with the sad look as if saying that we weren't really theirs and how they never had any other kids after us. I just kept going along with it because I knew that some day they would tell us the truth" she replied. I shook my head in complete disbelief at what I was hearing.

"If we're so special then how come you're the only one that has powers? When will I change the tide or drain the water that surrounds me?" I questioned.

"I don't know! Why do you think I know everything?" she questioned as she stood up.

"You were always mom and dad's favorite! Of course they would tell you something like this before me!" I screamed. Her eyes seemed to be blazing with fury.

"They didn't tell me a damn thing princess! And they loved you more because you were the more presentable daughter! They gave you anything your fucking heart desired!" she yelled before pulling out her sword. I reached behind me and pulled out my bow and prepared an arrow for a shot.

"Make your move Katelyn. You can't kill me" I growled as I tightened my grip on my bow. Kipcha gave me one last glare and threw her sword towards my feet. The celestial bronze fell onto the ground and made a clattering like sound.

"I'm not like you. I don't need to fight to fell satisfied with myself" she muttered before walking out of the cabin; little did I know that I thought that I would never see her again.

_Kipcha's POV_

I walked out of the cabin, tears in my eyes. My sister had turned on me because of who we are and what I thought about it. I walked into the Big House, tears starting to stream down my cheeks. Chiron was still in the living room, rubbing Artemis's back. The two looked up with a surprised look on their faces. Artemis wiped away er tears and stood, aging to look about 25 years old.

"What is it Katelyn?" she asked, her voice sounding shakey from crying. I shook my head and buried my head in her chest and began crying. Artemis was surprised but started to rub my back.

"She hates me…she hates me…" I murmured between sobs.

"Who?" Artemis asked in a soothing voice. I looked up at her and wiped away my tears.

"Taylor…because I accepted who I was…because I liked the idea of being a goddess and you as my mother…" I replied trying hard not to cry again. She sighed and moved a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

"It'll be alright, just give her some time. Her world is changing and she doesn't know how to take the news" she said as she let go. I nodded and sighed, thoughts zooming through my head.

"I wish to join you" I stated in a serious tone, my eyes locked on hers.

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked curiously.

"I want to join the hunt" I replied. Artemis slightly smiled at my statement.

"Come, we must go to my cabin. There you shall take the oath" she said before heading towards the door. I smiled and walked out, the goddess following. We headed into cabin 8, all the hunters surprisingly screwing around. A few were gathered on the floor playing poker, betting drachmas and nail polish. Others were gathered around Thalia and Pheobe who were arm wrestling. Swiftly Thalia slammed Pheobe's arm down on the bed. The others cheered as Thalia shook hands with Pheobe, smiles on both faces. Artemis cleared her throat and all the hunters stopped what they were doing and gazed at her. She gracefully moved through the girls and sat down on the bed against the back wall. The girls then shifted their gaze to me, unsure what to think. Thalia stood up and walked over to Artemis. I walked over to the two, curious at what happens next.

"Katelyn…"Thalia said, shocked that I was here.

"It's Kipcha….I prefer it over Katelyn" I stated, looking down at my feet nervously.

"Do not be nervous my child, just repeat after Thalia the oath and then you'll be one of us" Artemis said warmly. I looked back up and nodded. I looked over at Thalia and waited to begin.

"Repeat after me" Thalia said, "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis"

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maiden hood, and join the hunt" I repeated the lines and looked at Artemis.

"I accept" Artemis stated with a smile. The moonlight seemed to shine into the room through the window even brighter then usual, filling the cabin with a strange silver light. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I opened up my eyes and smiled.

"I am Kipcha, hunter of Artemis and goddess"


	8. A New Day

_Taylor's POV_

I woke up the next morning and looked over at Kipcha's bed. It was empty, not looking any different from before I went to bed last night. I got up and stretched "She's probably out for an early morning run through the obstacle course like normal" I thought as I pulled out my camp shirt and a pair of black jean shorts. I changed and walked out, hoping to patch things up from last night. I silently walked through he camp, all the other campers were still asleep. I stopped at the end of the course and waited for her to come out through the woods. The conch horn blew about ten minutes later. I sighed and walked to the dining pavilion, wondering what was taking Kipcha so long. I grabbed some food and scraped a portion into the golden brazier. I sat down and began waiting once again. I sighed and started eating, concerned on where Kipcha was. After breakfast I walked over to Chiron, worry eating at my stomach.

"Good morning Taylor. Can I help you with something?" he asked as he rode up to me.

"Um yeah, have you seen Kipcha around? I didn't hear her come in last night and she wasn't at breakfast and I thought you might know where she is" I asked. His face paled and he stepped nervously.

"She didn't tell you…did she?" he asked in a low voice.

"Um…tell me what?"

"She's a hunter now…and the hunters left early this morning…"Chiron said. My heart sank deep into my chest; my best friend…my sister…just left me.

"But…she didn't even say goodbye…" I choked out before feeling tears slip down my face. Chiron opened his mouth in an attempt to say something but I walked away. I walked to the beach and sat down in the sand. I buried my face into my hands and sobbed; she left me and didn't even say goodbye.

"Taylor? Are you okay?" a somewhat familiar voice asked from behind. I turned and saw Ryan standing there. Before I could say anything, he sat down next to me. I bit my lip and shook my head and resumed crying. I felt his arm slide around my waist and pull me closer to him. The next thing I know, I'm crying into his chest.

"Shh…it's fine…why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he suggested in a soothing voice. I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes.

"She left me…" I muttered.

"Who left you?" he asked in the same voice that made my knees want to buckle.

"K…K…Kipcha…" I cried out before burying my face into his chest. He began rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me. We sat there for the longest of time until I felt his arm slide under the back of my knees. He pulled me closer as he picked me up. He carried me into my cabin and set me on my bunk. He turned to walk away but my hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Please…stay…with me" I whispered. He nodded and laid down next to me.

"Anything for you Taylor" he whispered reassuringly. Without thinking I leaned up and pressed my lips against his; this being my very first kiss. Ryan was caught off guard but kissed back. I slide my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I pulled away and gazed into his amazing blue eyes.

"Sorry…"I muttered as I let go; but his arms remained hooked around my waist.

"I'm not…that was amazing" he replied with a smile.

"You don't understand…I'm not like you…" I said while looking away from him.

"I know, you are the grand daughter of Poseidon and Athena" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"No…I'm not…" I said as I got up from the bed. He sat up and looked at me confused.

"Of course you are. You're Percy and Annabeth's daughter…." He replied.

"No…my mother is…Artemis…and my father…is Poseidon…"I said while looking down at my feet.

"Wait…that means you're a…" he tried to say but was caught in shock.

"I know…a goddess…" I replied while sitting back down next to him. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him confused.

"That's pretty cool…falling in love with a goddess seems…interesting" he replied with a smile. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're in love with me?" I asked.

"I knew you were something special and that I didn't want to lose you" he replied. I smiles and moved into his lap.

"Well good because I might be falling for you too" I murmured as I rested my forehead against his. His breath felt warm against my nose and cheeks. He pecked his lips against mine and nuzzled his nose against mine. "Best birthday present ever"

_Kipcha's POV_

It felt weird waking up in a tent instead of the cabin, let alone not having Taylor sleeping in the bed across from me. I sighed and got up; slightly aching from the long distance we had traveled. Today was supposed to be my 16th birthday but age didn't matter…in general anymore. I didn't have to take the pledge and I could have just traveled along with Artemis as a companion, but it just wouldn't feel right being here. I needed something to hold onto that seemed real since everything in the world I lived in had been turned upside down.

"Kipcha? Are you awake?" Thalia asked from outside my tent.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" I replied as I picked up the new bag I got that was filled with clothes. I changed into the silver camo pants and while shirt and into my new combat boots; yet I have turned into a badass. I walked out of my tent to see all the other hunters staring at me with half smiles plastered on their faces. Artemis walked up to me, aging to be about 18 as she walked.

"Happy birthday Kipcha" she said warmly.

"Thank you…but I didn't think you would remember it" I said as I smiled at her.

"I think I would remember when both my daughter's birthday is" she replied while pulling a black box from behind her back. It was about arm's length and had two metal latches that kept the box closed. I took it, the exterior feeling cool against my callused fingers. I bend down on the ground and opened the case. The sunlight hit it just perfectly, causing a bright shine on the silver exterior. The drawstring wasn't string or metal; appearing to never be able to break. It was shaped like bull horns and had a leather holding spot; it was the most beautiful bow I had ever seen.

"Artemis….this is amazing!" I exclaimed as I picked it up, the box feeling perfectly in my hand.

"Well I know you would need one so I had Hephaestus make this special for you" she replied with a warm smile. Although it was somewhat short lived due to our visitor that stood within the ranks of the other hunters.


	9. Visitor

_Hermes's POV _

For some reason Zeus called a meeting with the Olympians but he would not say why. So I came to see Artemis first since she has always been harder to find compared to the other Olympians. When I found her, she just gave some girl a vow, but I could tell something was different about her…she seemed to radiate more ichor then the other half-blood hunters that were present; even more powerful of a scent then Thalia had! Artemis turned and gave me a surprised look.

"Lord Hermes, what bring you here?" she asked.  
>"Your father is calling a meeting with the Olympians" I replied before taking a step closer towards this strange hunter. The scent of ichor radiated off her so powerfully, it was like she was a goddess herself…"Bring her as well, Zeus will want to see her" I stated before disappearing.<p>

_Kipcha's POV_

I looked at Artemis nervously, hoping she had something to say that would calm me down; but she only mirrored the look I was giving her.

"Zeus wants to see me?" I asked, completely scared out of my wits.

"Well…he'll punish Poseidon and I before harming you and your sister" she stated coldly.

"But that's not fair!" I replied, beginning to feel angry with my grandfather…or uncle…or whatever. Artemis walked to her tent and waved me inside. I walked in with Thalia at my heels. I sat down on the floor, my thoughts reeling within my skull. Thalia stood near a statue of a female bear, as still as when she was a tree.

"We have no choice but to go to Olympus. Unless you want Zeus to come and get you here" Artemis said as she walked over to me and rested her hand on my shoulder. Before Thalia could repliy, all I could see was white, we were traveling to Olympus.

_Hermes's POV_

I reappeared at Camp Half-Blood, right in the middle of the courtyard. A few half-bloods were around, but something drew my attention. A smell that seemed so familiar yet didn't belong here penetrated my nose; the scent of pure ichor. I began walking towards the smell, finding myself at the door of the Poseidon cabin. I heard a few noises within the cabin, but none of it made sense; what would a god or goddess be doing in an empty cabin at Camp Half-blood? I opened the door and saw two teenagers attached at the face, one of them being my son. I cleared my throat, causing the two to separate. The girl looked at me, her silver eyes not seeming to match her curly black hair.

"This cabin should be vacant since Percy Jackson no longer goes to camp" I stated.

"Not anymore. Instead I live here. I'm Taylor Jackson" she replied in a somewhat angry tone of voice.

"Ryan Cross, get out of here now before I send a hellhound after you everyday for eternity" I growled. Ryan looked at me surprised but then realized that I was his father; he teleported out of the room, leaving me alone with this Taylor girl. "You really shouldn't lie to the god of liars"

"Lord Hermes?" she squeaked, fear now overtaking her voice.

"Yes that is my name. Now you are coming with me and Dionysus to Olympus" I said before turning towards the door.

"But why?"  
>"Don't question me. Just come along before I drag you along with me by your hair" I snapped. With that she quickly got up and followed me out of the cabin.<p> 


	10. The Decision

_Kipcha's POV_

We landed in the throne room on Olympus and attracted the attention of the Gods that were already there. Ares looked up from the knife he was sharpening and sneered at me, his eyes flickering with flames. Athena and Poseidon withdrew from the argument they were having and stared, Poseidon gazing in fear. Zeus was almost glaring at me, making me think that he would blast me with the Master Bolt. I looked at Artemis and hoped for some form of guidance. She turned into her Olympian form, about 12 feet, and was now wearing a silver gown that made her look amazing; no wonder Poseidon liked her. Hermes and Mr. D walked in through the doors and had a major growth spurt, exposing a familiar face from behind them. She ran over and hugged me, almost preventing me from breathing.

"Katelyn Amy Jackson! How could you leave me like that?" Taylor yelled with tears in her eyes. I stood there like a stone, unsure how to feel. I pushed her off, not understanding her reaction.

"Coming from the one who had threatened me at point blank with an arrow" I muttered as I stepped out of her arms. She looked at me in complete surprise at my response. Once Hermes and Mr. D were sitting on their thrones, Zeus looked his glare on us, he may be my grandfather...and uncle, but he was still scary.

"Zeus, who are these goddesses before us?" Demeter questioned as her green eyes seemed to peer into my soul.

"We must decide what we are to do with them. And since no one chooses to claim them as their children, I am debating on whether they be sent to Tartarus or let them stay here" Zeus replied as he stroked his beard. The council fell silent as each Olympian made their own decisions on the matter. I glanced up at Artemis, practically begging her to make Zeus not take us to Tartarus. She sadly looked back at me, unable to give an answer. Taylor looked at me, fear practically steaming from her pores.

"I believe that the children have done nothing wrong to require them to be sent to Tartarus" Artemis stated, breaking the silence.

"But they are demons! They could destroy the foundation of everything we've had since Greece! They must be put away" Mr. D snapped, sending a shiver down my spine.

"That's what people said about you Dionysus" Athena retorted. Mr. D glared daggers at Athena but remained quiet.

"Well I could always use them to practice sparring. And it won't matter if I kill them or not" Ares said sounded extremely giddy. Poseidon sat on his throne, completely silent and stunned at the sight of us.

"It's time to vote" Hera said, silencing the mumbling coming from Mr. D and Hephaestus.

"For those who believe we should send them to Tartarus, raise thy hand" Zeus commanded as he raised his right hand. Hades', Dionysus', and Hermes' hands went up, sending a small bit of relief through me.

"Those opposed raise thy hand" Hera said as she raised her hand. The other Olympians followed suit, and caused me to smile. Zeus slightly slumped down in his throne and tightened the grip he had on his Master Bolt. I glanced up at Artemis, a huge grin painted on her face.

_Taylor's POV_

I smiled at Kipcha, but she wasn't looking at me; she was looking at Artemis. I didn't understand how she could still be around her even though she broke her oath and had us…

"C'mon Tracie Johnson, let's get back to camp" Dionysus grumbled, causing me to lose my train of thought. I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. "If you're a goddess then you can teleport yourself back to camp" he growled before disappearing. I sighed heavily and gave Kipcha one last look. She had just about everything going for her that she could possibly want…all without me in her newly formed life. I teleported back to camp and noticed two new cabins had been added onto the omega shape of cabins, yet they were on separate sides of the shape; I guess I'm expected to have kids…yay…

Kipcha's POV

I watched Taylor teleport away but felt somewhat upset about it. She was still my sister and I would still love her even though there was much resentment in my heart.

"Kipcha? Is something wrong?" Artemis asked as her hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up and gazed into her deep silver eyes, my mind painting a picture of Taylor against Artemis' face.

"Yeah…I need to go see someone. I'll see you when I get back to camp" I replied as I stepped a bit away from her.

"Alright but don't be long. I was planning on having the hunters go to the American-Canadian border for hunting" Artemis stated as she gave me a curious look. I nodded and teleported back to camp, although something seemed different. I shook it off and walked towards the new cabin on the left side of the omega shape. It was just as basic as the Hermes cabin since Taylor and I did not have our domains yet. I walked inside and saw Taylor gazing out the window in the back. I cleared my throat, causing her attention to shift to me.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned as she stood up.

"I came to say…sorry about earlier" I answered before biting my lip.

"Oh yeah, it was great getting rejected by my older sister for mom. Makes me sure as hell feel loved" she retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look I'm sorry and I don't want my sister to spend eternity hating me…I never meant for us to fight…" I murmured, as a small tear tickled down from the corner of my eye. Taylor bit her lip and walked over to me, a tear sliding down her own cheek. She hugged me and I hugged back, finally feeling somewhat happy about everything that has happened the past few days. I let go and smiled at Taylor, a grin on hers as well. "Let me know why you and Ryan have your first kid. Especially since you'll be naming it after me" I joked before running out of the cabin.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she ran after me. I stopped dead in my tracks and waved a quick goodbye. Before she could grab me I teleported away, starting the first game of tag that would last for eternity.


End file.
